See you next time
by EiKiTouYuIchiMaSyuke Angel
Summary: An accompaniment story to 'Nothing Matters'. As the rain pours, seven figures were standing in the middle of the graveyard remembering the day when the tragic accident happened. Dream pair. Character Death


**Angel:** This is an accompaniment story for me one-shot 'Nothing Matters', but it can also stand alone. I felt like people were confused about how Eiji died and how Fuji took his death. So hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**See you next time**

* * *

The rain poured as seven figures stood in the middle of a graveyard; to them it felt like the sky was mourning with them as they lost two of their friends just this month. The funeral was done an hour ago, but the regulars preferred to stay, just to spend more time mourning. The one with brown hair and glasses placed a white flower on top of a grave where the words _Fuji Syuusuke_ were written. A friend that as much as he want to, he'll never have a re-match with.

A few minutes of silence passed before they decided to go find another grave. This one has the name _Kikumaru Eiji_ engraved on it. The shaved black haired boy kneeled in front of it and started weeping again. He couldn't help but to cry when ever he sees his name, his best friend's name.

After a week after Eiji died, Fuji committed suicide. None of them could believe it at first. They always thought that mentally speaking, Fuji was stronger than anyone of them; they concluded that he was more of the vengeful than the suicidal type. They never thought that he can do such a thing as to take his own life. All they know was that the two were close. Best of friends. Maybe they missed something, something in between these two boys. What ever that may be, they'll have no way of knowing now.

The youngest among them lowered his cap as he remembered how this tragedy started. It was painful. Both his senpai was cheerful. When ever he would see them, a smile would creep on his face. The happiness they had was perfect and rather infectious. They would joke around and play pranks to other club members which would make everyone laugh with them. Both of them would always make everything seems light and easy when they were all down. They were the light of the team. They were all happy, but then that incident had to happen…

* * *

Eiji happily skipped down the road. He was on his way to Fuji's house. He was once again invited for dinner and eventually to sleep over. They were secretly dating for a month now. They both decided not to tell anyone about it, though they aren't ashamed of each other, it was rather a precaution as they thought it might affect their relationship. It was hard for Eiji at first; he wanted to yell to everyone how much he loves Fuji, but he eventually got used to it.

As he turned around the corner, he was surprised to see Fuji. He was happily talking to a girl who blushed to what ever he just said. Eiji bit his lip as he felt hurt, Fuji was flirting with another girl. It was really painful, but he couldn't just conclude that Fuji was cheating on him. He wasn't like that at all. He was about call Fuji and confront him when the said boy wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulder before walking the opposite way.

He felt crushed. Was what he seeing really true? He felt the tears fell down on his eye which he quickly wiped off with the back of his hand and followed the two. He ran quickly to catch up to the two. As the two crossed the street, Eiji didn't notice the stop light turned green. _'Syuusuke…' _He just kept on running trying to reaching out to catch Fuji when he turned his head to see lights flashing towards him. His eyes adjusted towards the lights to see the truck, but he was too late.

* * *

Fuji turned his head as he heard a scream behind him. A couple of people were starting to crowd in the middle of the street they were crossing.

"Oni-chan I think some one was hit by a truck…" The younger girl beside pointed to the crowded people. He was on his way home when he bumped with his cousin, Maya. She was a year younger than him. She was going home after a failed blind date, and Fuji was teasing her about it before asking her to join them for dinner. Eiji was coming over and he was excited to go home and prepare for the night. His family happily accepted Eiji's presence with in their household, though they never thought about the two of them dating.

"Saa, I think so too." Fuji nodded as he walked towards the crowd. They were just crossing that street, and it could have been them who were hit. As Fuji came nearer, he heard more screaming and yelling orders as people started to panic.

"Hurry! Someone call an ambulance! He's loosing blood!" a man yelled.

Fuji frowned. It looks like the accident was grave. The guy might die. He couldn't see who was hit because of the crowd. He felt someone tugged on his sleeve and saw Maya squeezed through the mass of people.

Shrugging, Fuji followed. As he shove his way to another man and looked at the scene, he felt his body froze. "Eiji!" he yelled as he ran towards the bloodied boy lying on the ground. A group of people wearing white came and started barking orders to everyone. Fuji stayed and held Eiji hand when a medic tried to take him away.

"Syuu..suke" Eiji managed to utter. "I..I love..you."

* * *

Ryoma felt someone pat him on the head. He looked up, amidst of the rain, and stared at his Momo-senpai. The older boy just smiled weakly towards him before muttering that they should leave. Momo was the one he was with when he learn about their senpai-tachi's death. They both cried and comforted each other. It was much more painful that day, but he was glad Momo was beside him sharing the pain. He knows everyone felt the same. Despite Tezuka-buchou's stoic face, Inui-senpai's tinted glasses and Kaidoh-senpai's scrowl, he know that all of them was mourning too. Oishi-senpai and Kawamura-senpai didn't even bother hiding their loneliness.

Ryoma nodded to Momo and looked back towards his senpai's grave as the others left. He slowly took off his hat and placed it on top of the grave. He smiled as the rain stopped and the sun peaked out of the clouds.

The younger boy looked up and saw a rainbow formed in the sky.

"Zannen Munen Mata Raishuu Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai…"

* * *

**End of Story**

* * *

**Angel:** So I hoped you like it. I tried my best to make them in character. So I'm sorry if they were a bit OOC. What I want in the ending was for Ryoma to say 'see you again next time' in Eiji's way of saying it.

**Review please. Thank you for reading.**

Note:

**Zannen Munen Mata Raishuu** – to those who don't know, I think the meaning of this is 'No worries, No regrets, see you next time.' It's Eiji's catchphrase. Though correct me if I'm wrong since some translation also says that it means 'Too bad, no regrets, try again next week'


End file.
